


异教徒告解室

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Oberstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Reinhard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 在皇帝第二次因为发情热在重大场合晕倒后，奥贝斯坦决定，皇帝必须立刻找一个丈夫，并且尽快诞下继承人。在第三次反对无果后，莱因哈特转换思路：他不能成为唯一一个在此事中做出牺牲的人。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 7





	异教徒告解室

\- 三个月前 -

“……我恐怕没有明白您的意思，”军务尚书的义眼微动，目光在皇帝脸上逡巡，试图寻找任何皇帝其实是在开玩笑的痕迹。然后他不出所料的失败了。众所周知，皇帝并不擅长开玩笑。  
莱因哈特为此感到解气了一点。  
昨天他的态度稍微松动，只是稍微——就像奥贝斯坦提示的那样，长期使用抑制剂对付发情期并不是一个好主意，皇帝在公众面前突然晕倒也有损新帝国的威严；何况还是两次。于是他不情不愿的表示自己会认真考虑奥贝斯坦的提议。  
结果今天上午一份完备的候选人名单就送到了他的办公桌上，资料详尽犹如宪兵队年度升职评定时的背景调查，连过往情史和成结直径这种毫无必要知道的信息也单独列了附录。莱因哈特翻看着那份附录，忽然有些恼火——奥贝斯坦到底把他当作什么？这些名单上的人，又有谁真的是自愿和一个皇帝结婚吗？随之一个恶作剧似的念头进入他的脑中：很显然，这份任务性的、和爱情或者任何神圣的东西无关的婚姻，他是逃不过去了；但是没有必要卷入另一个无辜的人。  
恰好，在他认识的所有人中，还有另一个人也和他一样，并不是那么无辜。

这个人此刻就站在他眼前。

“你听到了我说的话，”莱因哈特的无名指指节已经凑到了他编贝似的的齿间，然后又停住了，转为屈起食指卷动自己发光的发尾，“还是说你不愿意？”  
奥贝斯坦面色如常，似乎并不准备中计。  
“你看，”莱因哈特提示他，“如果连你、把帝国未来置于一切个人利益之上的巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，都不愿意和朕结婚，又有什么理由对别人做出这种要求呢？”  
“这是一个危险的职位，”奥贝斯坦答非所问。  
一个危险的职位？莱因哈特想了一下，一时不知道应该对“危险”、还是“职位”做出讽刺。所以他干脆放弃了，只是用一种“你今天不正面回答就别想走出这里”的眼神盯着奥贝斯坦。  
后者坦然回视，没有任何要松口的意思，仿佛昨天要求皇帝尽快结婚的是另一个人。

时间一分一秒的过去，很快，莱因哈特首先感到了无趣。  
他并不想和我结婚……莱因哈特心想。尽管他如此坚定的要求我结婚、但是他也不想牺牲自己。奥贝斯坦显然非常清楚，他们之间除了公务上的关系，恐怕连友谊都不存在。  
莱因哈特的右手移动到案头那叠打印出来的候选人资料。他感到有些失望，以及一些别的什么……在所有人中，他恐怕是最不希望利用职权强迫别人进入皇室婚姻的人。但是……  
但是并没有人主动向他表示好感、或者希望追求他的意愿，一个人也没有……活着的人里没有。那么他似乎别无选择。  
莱因哈特的手指摩挲着纸上的铅字。他也许不得不在这些人里选一个，然后通知对方。他可以做足表面功夫，给对方回应的时间、甚至允许对方拒绝……但是内心深处他也明白，也许没有人敢拒绝。所以他永远无法知道对方是否出于自愿。  
然而，这就是君主的责任，不是吗？只是，这个世界上又有多少恶行，是披着“责任”的名字犯下的呢？

“没什么，你可以离——”  
“可以。”  
“……什么？”  
“可以，”奥贝斯坦又重复了一遍，“我愿意和您结婚——我恳请和您结婚。”  
莱因哈特惊讶的打量他，然后奥贝斯坦补充，“既然已经决定，那么事不宜迟。我会通知宫内厅做准备，最好三个月内办好一切：相应的头衔变化、婚姻注册、婚礼场地、仪式策划和观礼人员的筛选以及安保工作。还有最重要的，”奥贝斯坦停顿了一下，“……确保您能够顺利怀上继承人。”  
莱因哈特现在明白了为什么时限是三个月。他的上一次发情期刚在医疗辅助手段下、磕磕绊绊的结束，而下一次是三个月后。  
“您同意吗？关于这些安排？”奥贝斯坦注意到了皇帝的表情。  
莱因哈特下意识的点了点头。奥贝斯坦讲话的态度也许不近人情，但是安排事情从不出错。  
在皇帝点头后，奥贝斯坦似乎觉得这段谈话告一段落，于是行礼告退。  
……所以就只是这样吗？出于某种无法言明的心情，莱因哈特从位子上站起来，叫住了准备出门的军务尚书。

“就是这样吗 ？”他问。  
还有什么呢？奥贝斯坦不解的回望皇帝。  
还有什么呢？莱因哈特也问自己。……他还想要什么呢？然后他意识到，他确实有一些想问的话。也许他可以用满不在乎的、半开玩笑的形式问出来……但是最好不要。因为他知道奥贝斯坦会作何反应。  
就像他半真半假的在人前说了几次：“奥贝斯坦根本没有把我当作主君，他只是利用我罢了——要是什么时候他觉得我失格了，也许就会找别人取而代之呢”。其中有一两次奥贝斯坦本人也在场，就在皇帝两步之旁，莱因哈特确定他听到了自己的话。  
但是他从来没有反驳过。一次也没有。

所以他只是保持沉默，摇了摇头。  
然后皇帝目送刚刚非正式升级成他未婚夫的、大他15岁的臣子，走出办公室。

\- 三个月后 -

神职人员在流程排演完毕后，已经鱼贯而退。  
两天后婚礼的主角——皇帝和军务尚书——还留在这里，进行最后一次预排。皇帝是一个完美主义者，而在稍微不同的意义上，军务尚书也毫不逊色。  
“以大神奥丁、众神之父的名义……”他们在不同的时机开口，互相调整了一下，最终在同一个节拍上念完誓词。  
莱因哈特看了一眼身边的奥贝斯坦。“不离不弃”、“爱对方如同自己”，“直到死亡将他们分离”……也许人们越是不相信什么，就越是要用庄重的仪式加以强调。

“他知道我们在撒谎吗？”莱因哈特指了指前方。  
奥贝斯坦的义眼转动，顺着皇帝的目光，看到了圣坛上的神像。奥丁的塑像只有一只眼睛。因为他牺牲了另一只眼睛，来换智慧之泉的一口水。所以他才能看得更长远、做出更明智的决定。  
“您介意吗？”奥贝斯坦反问，“我以为您并不信神。”他收回目光，来到皇帝光洁白皙的脸颊。然后目光下移，顺着纤细的颈项，停在皇帝心口那枚银色的微光。奥贝斯坦知道那里面是什么。那是皇帝不信神的证据。  
因为对于真正的信徒、神说你不可有别的偶像。

“那么我们为什么要做这些事，说这些话？既然我们都不相信。”  
他们进来这里之前，狮子之泉下了一场短暂的小雨。现在也许雨已经停了，所以奥贝斯坦能看到天光从彩窗斜射进来，落在皇帝宁静的面孔上。  
“但是有人相信，新帝国的臣民相信，”奥贝斯坦回答，“所以我们也应该相信……即使是假装相信。”  
“所以我们是为了更伟大的利益而撒谎？”莱因哈特继续提问。  
“我们是为了更伟大的利益而撒谎。”奥贝斯坦再次回答。  
沉默降临在两人之间。流水顺着雕花石柱落入圣坛后方、壁画下面的透明水渠，像是一场穹顶下、没有尽时的无根之雨。

莱因哈特觉得他们应该离开了。他向外走了两步，然后停下。他没有听到奥贝斯坦跟上来的脚步。  
他微微转身，看着奥贝斯坦一动不动的侧影。  
“你不走吗？”皇帝注视着他被天光擦亮的鼻梁和颧骨。他们一个月前就订婚了，但是似乎什么都没有改变。宫内厅按照备案建议他们在周末约会，加深了解。但是他拒绝了。“我非常了解他，”莱因哈特当时说，“这套流程是给政治联姻中素未谋面的双方准备的，我们不需要。”从某种意义上来说，确实如此。莱因哈特今年也才刚满25岁，那么对于一个认识了5年、而且几乎天天见面的人，说一句非常了解也不为过。  
但是现在，在还有两天就要正式结婚的时候，皇帝突然有一些后悔。这不仅是一场走过场的政治婚姻，它还有非常明确的目的，和必须达成的结果：一个孩子。  
而他还从来没有和人上过床。他的发情期一直在降温输液和抑制剂中度过。  
当从这个意义上审视奥贝斯坦的时候，莱因哈特突然觉得他有些陌生，并且后悔没有接受宫内厅关于约会的提议。然后他甚至产生了一些好奇。  
据他所知，奥贝斯坦当初也和他一样拒绝了约会的建议。可他是出于什么理由呢？

“白色，”奥贝斯坦说。  
莱因哈特思考了一下，才反应过来奥贝斯坦是在回答他誓词排演之前，关于礼服颜色的问题。  
“为什么是白色？”这并不是说他不喜欢白色。但是他以为奥贝斯坦当时的沉默，是默认了他们会都穿那套银黑的军服举行婚礼。  
“因为白色代表纯洁和完整。”  
这听上去几乎像是一个笑话。莱因哈特也确实牵动了一下嘴角。然后他看到奥贝斯坦并没有笑。  
他轻盈的走近奥贝斯坦。现在他可以感觉到了：站在奥贝斯坦的位置，几乎能够感受到水雾的冰凉气息。他也许是用这种方式保持头脑冷静，刚才才可以面无表情的、在神像的注视下撒谎。  
“我们有什么地方是纯洁的？”莱因哈特在胸前抱住双臂，“又有什么地方是完整的？”  
奥贝斯坦身形微动。  
“您和我，我们都是第一次结婚，”他仍然注视着前方，简要的给皇帝解释，“所以可以穿白色。”  
第一次结婚……莱因哈特再次卷动自己的金发。所以他要结婚了，而且是和奥贝斯坦结婚……他们、他和奥贝斯坦，不仅活了下来，而且要结婚了。两天之后就是他们的婚礼……以无数无名的葬礼为代价。  
几千几万场在雨中举行过的葬礼。和更多的、比如，两百万场永远无法举行的葬礼。

奥贝斯坦似乎结束了他的无名沉思，从水雾前退回一步。他的前额和眼睑被水汽微微打湿。  
他向皇帝伸出一只胳膊，示意他们可以离开。莱因哈特没有挽住他。他仍然不太习惯。  
这是很奇怪的事情。莱因哈特看着奥贝斯坦义眼中的微光。是因为这双眼睛吗？所以奥贝斯坦看到的世界，和其他人其实都不一样？  
“你知道，”他想了一下开口，“我们还有一个环节没有走完。”  
奥贝斯坦知道他在说什么。婚礼的最后一个部分，在誓词和交换戒指之后，还有一个公开的亲吻。  
“我想——”  
“我们或许应该取消那个部分。”莱因哈特说到一半，奥贝斯坦打断了他。  
他注意到皇帝不解的眼神。不解、失望、又混合着如释重负。但是最终只是抿住嘴唇，什么也没说。  
那正是他要求取消这个环节的原因。他早就知道这一点，但是这三个月以来甚至更明显了，明显到不只是他，或许其他人也会发现这个秘密：他们的皇帝并不是一个无坚不摧、永远正确的半神。他有时候可以表现的非常孩子气……像是一个人类。  
但他们的臣民不应该发现这一点。他们不应当把莱因哈特当作一个人。  
神和半神是不一样的。神无需证明任何事情；但是半神原本是人，所以需要时时刻刻证明自己的适格，来维持他们的神力和地位。  
否则的话，他们曾经的一切努力和牺牲，都会化作泡影。

看到皇帝仍然没有挽住他的意思，奥贝斯坦收回手臂。以更习惯的姿势微微倾身，示意皇帝走在前面。  
这次轮到皇帝站在原地不动。  
“奥贝斯坦，”莱因哈特的脸颊也同样被水雾打湿，“你有没有过，那么一时半刻，也许在梦里，也许在梦醒时分，在没有其他人能看到的时候，有没有哪怕那么一刻……觉得亏欠过我什么？”  
“如果您指的是——”  
“我说的不是这个，”皇帝指了指自己心口的银坠，“……你有没有见过以前的我？”  
“我曾经比这勇敢的多，”他指了指石柱上眼泪似的流水，又指了指圣坛里一言不发的神像，“我曾经有勇气不撒谎……不在神像下撒谎，不在人群中撒谎，也不在独自一人时撒谎。”  
而如今他不得不一直把这个谎撒下去……为了更伟大的利益。  
“如果您想取消誓词环节的话，”奥贝斯坦安静的回答，“或许——”  
莱因哈特摇头。他上前一步，抓住奥贝斯坦的袖口，似乎要脱口而出什么，但是最终却被那种磐石一样的态度打败。他总是这样……奥贝斯坦总有办法让他怀疑自己。

“你也是一个懦夫，”莱因哈特不甘心的告诉他，“因为我知道你不是天生如此。”然后他踮起脚。  
两个浅淡的人影在神像下重合。奥贝斯坦下意识的托住皇帝的腰，然后他在那两片金色的羽刷几乎遮蔽他的眼球时，终于合上那对似乎能穿透一切的义眼。  
“我很好奇我们的孩子会是什么样……”皇帝呢喃着问。他的话语很快消失在另一个亲吻中。  
银黑相间的衣物一片一片落在光洁如镜面的地上。空气非常的洁净、有一些水汽，但是没有任何人信息素的气味。皇帝的发情期还没有开始，那种甜美的花香也不曾来到。  
所以他没有任何借口……说自己是一时糊涂、心生软弱，或者被他人误导。

结束的时候，皇帝打理自己散乱的金发。他的手指还纠缠在卷曲的发丝里没有拔出，湿润的脸颊微微朝向那座神像，似乎是在向奥丁失去的那只眼睛发问：  
“我仍然适格吗？”  
他后颈处的头发被撩开，一个比常人体温偏低的吻落在他的性腺上。  
“您从未失格……”

如果有人在此时进来，也许会觉得眼前的景象有些奇怪。军务尚书的脸埋在皇帝的长发里，挡住了他那对有压迫感的义眼；而皇帝白皙的胸前空无一物，那条在邱梅尔事件后名声大噪的银链落在他的脚边。  
然后也许人们才会想起，他们并非生来如此。义眼和银链都是后天的造物。  
他曾经有一对血肉长成的眼睛，而他曾经赤身裸体而来、并无任何束缚挂于心前。可是人们现在是如此习惯于这些非神所赐的东西伴随着他们。

奥丁留存的那只眼睛沉默的注视着脚下，似乎并不想给予这两人任何启示。  
因为祂不是异教徒的神。

\- fin -


End file.
